The use of mobile devices, including handheld electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, etc., and wearable devices, such as smartwatches, fitness bands, etc., has expanded the ways in which people communicate with each other in real time. For example, texting has become a popular way to send brief communications to another user of a mobile device without having to call the person on the phone or send an e-mail. One drawback from texting and communicating via e-mail is the lack of emotion conveyed in such written communications. The addition of emoticons, such as :), :(, :D, =), etc., animated emoticons, emoji, kaomoji, etc., has allowed some type of emotion to be included in written communications, and the addition of electronic stickers selected from a predefined stack or library of electronic stickers, such as , , etc. has provided even more ways to communicate emotions and allow shortcuts when communicating to save time. However, even the use of emoticons, animated emoticons, emoji, kaomoji, electronic stickers, etc. does not provide any indication of the user's true mood and meaning behind the words in a text message, for example.
In addition, hands-free operation of mobile devices is becoming more prevalent. For example, voice commands may be used to instruct a mobile device to trigger an action, such as dialing a telephone number, or searching for information. It is desirable to have other hands-free ways to trigger such actions.